The inventive concepts relate to a memory device, a memory system, and/or a method of controlling the memory device, which may easily and/or precisely check temperature information and control a temperature.
Memory devices have become highly integrated or downscaled. Thus, the influence of a variation in temperature has been on the increase. Accordingly, it is desirable to control a memory device based on a temperature of the memory device. For example, a read voltage of the memory device may be set differently according to the temperature of the memory device.